Fatal Lies
by Estella Tweak
Summary: Lovino has been attacked, apparently by Spain's own daughter. But at the next world meeting, all will be revealed. Who's right? Who's wrong? Who will die? And who will loose them self's to the insanity inside them? Remember, some lies can be fatal... ((lame summary is lame. more warnings inside. Also: sequel to Finally Free.))


**A/N Hello this is a sequel to my story finally free. This story contains death, murder, suicide, jealousy and an OC. You have been warned.**

_**~~~~Spain P.O.V~~~~**_

"Hmm, I haven't seen Romano in a couple of weeks. I know! I think I'll visit him! Madrid?! I'm going out to see Roma! Be back soon!" I yelled to Madrid. She mumbled back a reply about seeing Moscow's and Canada's graves. I smiled sadly. It has been three weeks now since Moscow and Canada committed suicide. Madrid was so upset that she didn't even come out of her room for two weeks. When she did come out though, her mood changed dramatically. She wasn't the polite little girl I knew; she was the foul mouthed girl, just like Romano. I didn't realize that I came straight up to Romano's house. I entered quietly in case he was sleeping, "Roma? Are you here?" I called out into the dark hallway. _Hmm, maybe he's sleeping. _I thought to myself. "Lovi, are you sleeping?" I called out louder this time. I poked my head through the door way leading the kitchen and saw him sitting on a chair with his head down on the table. I chuckled. Lovi can be so cute sometimes, scratch that; all the time. "Silly Lovi, you can't sleep like that! You'll hurt your neck!" I giggled and skipped over to him. When I lifted his head my eyes widened and my face paled. H-his eyes! They were stabbed multiple times so he didn't even have eyes! They were just holes in his head with blood coming out still. I felt his pulse. _H-he's still alive! B-but how, he's practically dead?! _I thought to myself. "L-Lovi, can you hear me?" I spoke out in shock. "Mhn…. WH-what is it…?" he replied back as I was putting a wet towel over his eyes. I needed to know who did this to him, "W-who did this to you?" I whispered out in sadness. His next reply shocked me and made me angry, "B-Belgium… S-she did this. S-she was j-jealous of me, g-getting all t-t-the attention f-from you…" I just managed to wrap his eyes up in clean bandages and washed his blood soaked face, "I-it's okay Lovi… I'll protect you." I whispered into his ear as I carried him bridle style back to my house. I needed to talk to Belgium, now.

_**~~~~Madrid P.O.V~~~~**_

I was walking towards Moscow's and Canada's graves when I heard a female voice, it sounded like Belgium's. When I found her, she was talking to the police about something. As I got closer my eyes widened. She was talking about ME! That bitch, how dare she! "It's true. I came in to check on Lovino when I saw Eduada, Antonio's daughter, stabbing Lovino's eyes out. When I screamed it alerted her and she smashed through the kitchen window and out into the forest!" Belgium said in fake sadness, "she will be at the World Meeting tomorrow. So maybe that will be a good place to arrest her… what do you think?" "I think that that is a good idea. We will be there tomorrow to arrest her. Goodnight ma'am, stay safe." The police officer replied back and left. I felt anger boil up inside me. _How dare she accuse me of such a thing!_ I thought to myself, _Hmm, maybe I should give her a taste of her own medicine…_

_**~~~~The next day at the World Meeting~~~~**_

I sat there waiting anxiously. Most people were giving me glares as Romano looked so helpless, sitting in his chair with bandages covering his face. Just as I was about to leave the police barged through the door. That's when I sprang into action; I pointed two guns, one at Romano and another and my father, Spain. Everyone froze. I laughed bitterly, "Well, well, well. The police try to arrest me after something I_** never **_did, eh? How ironic really, why would I kill uncle Lovino? He's my favourite uncle. And then you, Belgium, blame me for hurting him? You fucking little bitch! I would never do that! Lovino is still alive! Let's ask him shall, eh? Lovino, who hurt you?" he froze a bit, "Th-the person who h-hurt me was… was B-B-Belgium…" I could see her grinding her teeth. Man was she angry. The next thing she did, I never expected, "Lovino, you little bitch. You said you would never tell anyone. But what do you do? You tell every fucking nation that I hurt you! Hahaha, b-but you can't expect everyone to believe you when I do this!" she shouted out maniacally and shot Romano. It seemed that time almost stopped for a second. Blood was coming out of his head; h-he was d-d-dead? "Belgium!" Spain shouted, "I knew you loved me but you didn't have to kill him!" He started crying and saying Romano's name over and over again. He would never get over this. I let my tears flow freely down my face as I held the gun up to my father's head. "G-goodbye father, t-time to put you o-out of you m-m-misery." I spoke softly. I kneeled down and hugged he's blood soaked body, and put the gun to the side of his head, "I hope t-to join you s-s-soon." I cried and shot my own father. His eyes were a dull green now and tears were cascading down his cheeks. I stood back up on shaky legs, and looked towards the rest of the nations. I laughed dryly, "G-goodbye guys. I hope y-you will un-understand that some lies c-can be fatal…" after that I shot myself and landed on the floor next to my father.

I was caught in a fatal lie.

**A/N phew! I'm done! Hope you like it! I'm sorry that I made Belgium the bad person! I'm also sorry that I killed Spain and Romano! I'm such a mean person! Should I write more one-shots like this? Yes or No?**


End file.
